


The Neko Prince

by PhanWriter2000



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M, Neko!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Prince!Phil, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanWriter2000/pseuds/PhanWriter2000
Summary: Dan is an abused Neko Servent who gets sold to the kings castle and is forced to serve prince Phil. Dan hates it as first but as he slowely speaks to Phil more and more with permition will Dan find a new friend in Phil, possibly more than friends? Will the ban on neko royalty be smashed when Dan learns the reason why his mother gave him up as a baby.





	1. The Neko Servent

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many chapters of my new neko chaptered phanfiction. I hope you enjoy i really liked writing this one.

“Where is Louise?” Phil asks as one of the servants enters his room with his lunch.

“Didn’t you hear my Lord; she was put in a neko prison for stealing from your father.”

“Well damn, I really liked that one, it is always hard to adjust to a new servant, has there been a replacement set?” Phil asks shoving some bread into his mouth only looking down at the food set before him.

“I am not sure my Lord, if you wish to know I can speak to the king to see if he has one.”

“That would be greatly appreciated, Thank you ...uh..?” Phil looks up to look at the neko who served him lunch.

“My name is Cat, I was recently moved to serve in the kitchens my Lord.” Phil quickly takes in her appearance. She has white hair with ears and tales to match. Her hair is just past her shoulders and her bangs cover half of her forehead. She is tall but not as tall as Phil, looks a bit tomboy-ish by the clothing choice.

“Well Cat it is nice to meet you, you are dismissed.” Phil gives her a nod, she bows then walks out. Phil returns to reading his book while he ate. Phil loves to read, he always has. It was like an escape from reality, and an escape from the thoughts in one’s own mind. Phil finished his food and got up to get dresses. He picked simple white trousers and a white button up shirt. Just as he was slipping on his royal jacket with the shoulder padding there is a knock at the door.

“Enter.”

“My lord Phillip,” A messenger neko servant enters, Phil always hated being referred to as his full name but it is required by law from the servants. “The king wishes for you immediately and that he wants you in the drawing room in 15 minutes.”

“Thank you, dismissed” She bowed and left. Phil thinks to himself ‘I hope it is about a replacement, but a new servant this quickly, usually it takes a few days to find one old enough, most nekos are bought young and in order to properly be my servant they have to at least be a teenager, I wonder how a neko can be this old and not have been bought already. I do hope for a new replacement soon. I find conversation with them can distract me from my duties.’ Phil keeps thinking about how he will have to train his new servant and boy does he hate having to instruct on peoples everyday mistakes about things they should already know, although he knows once he knows what to do and the routine is should be easier.

~Scene transition~

“Ah Phil my boy, right on time as always.” 

“Good to see you father, it has been a while since you were away for a few weeks , I would have come up this morning to welcome you back from your travels but I was tied up in a novel.” Phil’s face reddens when the king laughs.

“You and your books boy, you are certainly a special person, a nice one at that, perfect for ruling our kingdom. That is one thing I wish to speak about. Actually there are 2, first I have found a replacement neko servant for you, and he will be arriving just before dinner.”

“He?”

“Yes, it is a boy neko servant, he was never bought but he has had training on how to be proper to those above him and has had some schooling. I heard he is intelligent and a fast learner so he should be quick to learn how to be your servant and shouldn’t be too many issues.” Phil nods quietly as his father continues, “The next thing I wish to address, is that you will need someone by your side when you become the ruler, the whole kingdom knows you do not fancy women, so me and your mother have decided that an eligible male will be alright to be by your side.” Phil’s face immediately brightens and a huge smile comes across his face.  
“Oh my, thank you father. It means so much you guys are taking my interests into account; I promise I will find a good husband that would be good for me and our country.” 

“Very well, that is all I wish to speak about Phil, your mother went into town today to record complains of villagers and bring them back to see if we have the power to help them. She will be back after dinner. That is all, you are dismissed.” Phil stood up, giving a slight bow before heading back to his room. A boy neko, they are rare, most nekos come out female, and only about 15% of the neko populations are male. Phil can’t wait to meet him, the faster he meets him, the faster the training will be dealt with and the faster Phil can go about his day like normal with his new servant following him everywhere always at his beck and call. 

Phil is lost in reading the second book in the Beautiful creatures’ series. He is practically jump scared when there is a knock at the door knocking a book onto the floor from being startled.

“Enter.”

“Lord Phillip,” The servant starts bowing toward Phil, “the king would like you in the common room, your new servant is said to arrive soon”

“Thank you; tell father I will be down shortly.” Phil speaks dismissing the servant and bookmarking his spot in the book before standing up, He walks over to the mirror straightening up his outfit because he had been laying on it so it was all ruffled. He walks out and goes down the stairs into the common room knocking before entering.

“Ah Phil my boy, perfect timing, I have just received word that your new neko servant has passed through the gates, the guards will escort him in.” Phil doesn’t speak instead he nods and goes over to the window that shows the front castle grounds. He can see the carriage pull up. He assumes that it is the one that possesses his new neko. The guards go up to the carriage opening the door and the neko climbs out, compared to the guards the neko cannot be taller than 5’5”. Phil moves away from the window and takes a seat on the large sofa while the king remains standing. The guards open the door to the common room before stepping behind the neko becoming him to enter. Phil stands to meet his new servant. He is roughly a foot shorter than Phil, he has wavy brown hair in a similar style to Phil’s but going in the opposite direction and this gorgeous big brown eyes. 

“Hello Daniel, I am the king, it is a pleasure to welcome you as Prince Phil’s new servant.” The king motions toward Phil at the mention of his name. Phil takes a step forward. 

“Hello, I am Prince Phillip; you can just refer to me as my Lord.” Daniel gives a slight bow in the direction of the prince.

“Ah yes,” The kind speaks up, “Phil here does not like to be referred to as Phillip, he likes the servants who work closer to him to only say my Lord, as of me you may just say your highness, please introduce yourself.” Daniel takes a nervous breath before speaking.

“It is a pleasure to meet both of you, your highness, my Lord, I am Daniel Howell, similar to you my Lord I don’t like to be referred to by my full name, just Dan will do. I thank you, that place I was at before you bought me was a terrible place that mistreated us nekos, it is my honor to serve you my Lord.” Dan speaks giving a second bow directed at Phil 

“It is a pleasure Dan.” Phil speaks. Phil was about to say another thing before a servant announced dinner was served. He will ask his question for Dan at a later time.  
“Ah Phil, dinner, I am starving, I shall see you in the dining hall.” Phil bowed only his head as his father walked off and Dan bowed low as the king went past him.  
“So Dan, a few things you should know before you start to serve me,” Dan’s ears perked up to pay attention to his instructions, “you will always be by my side or at least in the same room unless instructed otherwise, there is a room opposite of mine just for my personal servant. When I am eating in the dining hall you are to sit along the chairs against the wall until I stand to talk out then you may follow me, everything else you are asked to do I will instruct you when it happens. After dinner I will have another neko servant show you around the castle pay attention because you won’t be showed twice and you need to know in case I need to send you somewhere.” Dan nods when Phil pauses his speech, “Well then lets head across the hall into the Dining hall.”


	2. The Neko's New Home

Dan sat in the chairs along the edge of the dining hall while the royal family has their dinner. He listened quietly to their conversations while playing with his fluffy tail. They talked a lot about a ball they are going to have for the prince to find a partner out of eligible parties. They talked more about things that Dan couldn’t care about so he zoned out in his own mind envying Prince Phillip for knowing who his parents were. Dan was given to a shelter shortly after birth and was raised there without anyone to call family. He was raised by the staff and they taught him what he needed to know about life. Not all the staff was particularly nice, a lot of them would abuse Dan. Dan could not have been happier to hear he was sold to someone who will treat him nicely, at least he hopes, so far they seem like nice people, he truly hopes it will be better than his previous living situation. 

The royal family has long finished their food but they are conversing and laughing at one another. Dan silently speaks to the king and queens neko servents sitting along the wall with him. They assure Dan everyone here is really nice and he will be taken care of. Dan sighs in relief just as Phil stood.

“Come.” Phil says nothing more before starting to walk off. Dan hurriedly hops off the chair and struggles to follow Phil’s long stride, he is much taller than Dan. Dan is practically jogging to keep up with Phil. They go up 3 flights of stairs before Phil stops in front of a door. Dan knows that any royal servant does everything for their masters, even opening doors for them, so without hesitation he opens the door and holds it open for the prince. They both go in and Dan shuts the door behind him.

“These are my chambers. Every day from 8am until 9pm you will be with me at all times. When I am in my room you will sit at that table in the corner doing whatever you want until you are needed. You eat before 8 and after 9 when your duties are finished. My lunch is always brought up to my room; they will also bring up an extra serving for you. Anything else you need to know you will learn along the way. Understood” Dan nods absorbing all the information he is being told. “Another neko servant will be coming in shortly to take you a tour around the castle, when you are done report back here.” Dan nods in understanding. Phil goes to his own desk filled with books and Dan immediate heads to the table in the corner. The table is close to the ground like a Japanese table. There are cushions for the neko servants to sit on so Dan takes a sit with his back against the wall wrapping his tail around him self. 

Dan silently watches Phil read some book that he can’t see the title from this far away. Dan looks and absorbs his surroundings. Phil has a large bed with blue covers. The walls are a pale yellow shade. There are 2 large windows that overlook the hills of the kingdom. Not long after Dan started to zone out in his own mind there was a knock at the door which startled Dan out of his daydream.

“Enter” Phil says not looking up from his book. A nice looking neko in an apron comes in. She bows in the direction of the prince and walks toward Dan.

“Hello, my name is Cat.”

“I’m Dan.”

“Hi Dan, I have been left in charge of showing you around the castle, please come.” Dan smiles and stands up, she is a really sweet girl. They both bow at the door when the prince looks up and walk out the door. Dan looks across the corridor.

“This door leads to my room correct?”

“Indeed it does, we are going to start at the lowest levels and work our way back up.” They walk down the stairs and stand in the corridor that Dan is already familiar with since this is where he was first brought.

“This is the common room, and the first door around the first corner is the entrance into the dining hall.” They walk further down the hall. “And this is the door for the kitchen, let’s go in” They go into the kitchen and Cat says hi to all the cooks. She takes a roll of bread from a basket and cuts it in half handing some to Dan. Dan smiles taking a bite. “That door over there leads directly into the dining hall.” Cat notions to a door on the opposite end of kitchens. Dan nods while happily chewing his yummy piece of bread. 

They walk back out and head further down the hall. Cat chews her own piece of bread, and without speaking holds open a door for Dan. Dan walks in finishing the last bite of his bread. Dan immediately pauses once he enters and his jaw drops. Cat giggles after looking at Dan’s reaction.

“This is the library, we are allowed full access and can read any book in here.” Dan smiles looking at the thousands of books on display. Dan loves to read, he always loved how it was his escape from the horrors that happened in the shelter. Cat motions toward the door and they walk out. “That is all we need to know about in this floor lets head up to the next.” They both walk up the steps introducing Dan to any other neko servant they pass. All the other workers are so sweet, a huge change from what Dan used to live with. They come across a large door.

“We are not allowed in this one, I am not told why but we are not allowed to question these things.” Dan nods and they walk a little further. “This door on the left are the male bathing areas, there are 5 separate bathing corridors, a sign it put up when there is someone in one just so you don’t walk in on someone else. The door here on the right is for females. These are just for servants to use.” They walk some more turning around a corner and walking to the end. “This door is the Kings study, we are occasionally asked to deliver messages so it is important to remember where this is. That is it for this floor lets go to third.”

They walk up the stairs. Dan marvels at the artwork hanging in the corridors as they walk. “This door leads to the men’s royal bathing areas, and this one across for the females.” They walk a little further. “You know these 2 doors already. That is all you need to know about this floor. Another servant cleans all the bedrooms so you don’t have to worry about cleaning the Prince’s room nor your own. I must return to my duties in the kitchens, but go up these stairs and through the door at the top, I’m sure you will love what you see. It was nice hanging out with you Dan. I’m sure we will see each other around quite a bit.” 

“It was nice meting you Cat, you are very sweet, everyone here seems to be.” Cat nods and smiles in agreement that everyone here is nice. 

“I will see you later” She gently squeezes Dan’s hand before walking back down the corridor. Dan takes a deep breath before going up the last flight of stairs and going through the door at the top. It is a large balcony. Dan walks over to the edge and looks out at the vast trees and hills on the right of the scene. Toward the left Dan can see one of the villages. Dan pulls his arms in as a cold wind picked up, he folds him arms walking back inside and down to Phil’s door. Dan knocks softly as not to startle Phil by any chance like Cat’s knocking startled Dan.

“Enter” Dan can hear from the other side. Dan enters shutting the door behind him. “So your tour is all finished then?” Dan nods and then Phil smiles. “Good, would you please take these 2 books back to the library, place them on the table and another servant will put them in their place, after you have finished this you are dismissed for today and may eat and relax in your own room.”

“Thank you my Lord. If I may say something.” Dan asks nervously clasping his hands behind his back with his tale slightly curling around one of his legs.  
“Yes you may.” Phil looks up from his book and pays attention to Dan.

“Well, I just want to thank you and the king for giving me this new life, my last one was a nightmare, I look forward to serving you my Lord.” Dan closes his eyes and smiles showing off a cute dimple on his left cheek tilting his head slightly to the right with his ears perked up.

“I look forward to having you serve me, you seem like a really nice boy, oh how old are you again?” Phil meant to ask earlier before the servant announced dinner.

“I am 18 my Lord.”

Phil nods as he hands the books to Dan. Dan bows and walks out. He walks slowly to the library absorbing the scenery of the castle. Dan looks out of every window memorizing the scenery is provides of the land. Dan finally makes it to the library and places the books on the counter like he was told, he isn’t supper hungry, he is used to not eating daily, so he looks along all the book shelves and picks out a few he finds interesting. Before he leaves he turns and smiles looking at the whole library, this is going to be one of his favorite places


	3. The Neko's first proper day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day man what is happening to me. I hope you enjoy :)

Dan sat on the counter top chatting to Cat and another neko server who goes by Lizzy. Cat and Lizzy talk about their lives in the castle, both of them were brought here very young and learned everything from the other servants. Cat was recently transferred from tending the gardens to being a server. Lizzy has been with the cooking crew and is now the head chef. Dan sits and smiles quietly while eating another piece of bread with some butter as they joke around and have fun.   
A few hours go bye and Dan decided he is getting tired. He dismisses himself before heading out and going up to see his room. His room is similar to Phil’s just smaller and not as fine of fabric used for the covers. The covers are green on a smaller bed than Phil has. There is a desk like the one in Phil’s room but a little shorter, Dan places the books he picked out down. He looks out the window, he has a perfect view of the large gardens, and he will have to explore that soon. Yawning Dan laid down into his bed and immediately smiles at the comfort. He fell asleep blissfully. 

Dan woke up after the best sleep he has ever had in his entire life. Rolling over and looking at the clock it is almost 6. He has quite a bit of time before he has to attend to his duties with the prince. He wakes up and goes through his bags that were brought up here by another servant and arranges the clothes in the closet and drawers before picking out an outfit. He heads down to the bathing area for the servants, there seems to be no one else in there at the moment, he enters the one on the furthest left and places up the sign that it is in use before he heats up the water in the bath. He gets undressed and slides into the hot water. He bathes himself quickly so he may have time to explore around before his duties start. 

He finished and gets dressed patting his hair dry with a towel from the rack. He sees bags with tags and a sign that says ‘put your dirty clothes in here with you name and room number and they will be washed and delivered back to you’. Dan thinks to himself, so basically even the servants have servants. He doesn’t question it too much before following the instructions and heading down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Cat isn’t in here but Lizzy is.

“Hey Danny, I just made fresh bread help yourself.” Dan smiles and immediately takes some warm bread spreading butter on it. Dan loves this bread, it is so tasty, it is even better now that it is warm and fresh. Dan watches Lizzy prepare food for the royal family with the help of a few other nekos. He spends a good half hour eating bread with no shame. He decides he has eaten enough and walks around the castle. He wanders the ground floor until he sees a few servants leave a room he was not introduced to; as the door opens he stands in the door way looking inside. It is a huge room with tables along the walls and huge chandeliers from the ceiling. This must be the ball room. 

Dan leaves after a moment of looking around before going back to wander the halls. He has 15 minutes before he has to start his duties so he heads back up to his room. He waits there until the clock chimes 9o’clock. He picks up the 3 books he picked out and heads across the hall knocking on Prince Phil’s door.

“You may enter Dan.” Dan doesn’t question how Phil knew it was him he entered and walked straight to the low table placing his books down. 

“Good morning my Lord.”

“Good morning right back at you. I see you helped yourself to the library.” Phil only has his trousers on with no shirt; he must have just woken up a moment ago. He walks toward Dan picking up the books he placed on the table. “Good choice, these books have really wonderful story lines.” He places them back down before going to his cupboard and picking out his own outfit. Dan sits down since he has not been given any orders and starts to read one of the books with a leather cover titled “to kill a mocking bird” Dan knows this is a classic but he has never read it before. 

Phil does his own thing while Dan reads. Roughly an hour later a servant knocks on the door.

“Enter”

“Prince Phillip breakfast is served.” A neko child who can’t be older than 11 bows as he speaks.

“Thank you, you are dismissed” The servant Dan hasn’t met yet leaves. Dan puts the book down and stands knowing he will have to follow Phil down to the dining hall. “As we pass the library on our way to the dining area will you please put this book on the counter then catch up with me.” 

“Of course my Lord.” Dan takes this book and follows Phil out the door walking behind him. Doing as he said he enters the library and quickly puts it in the counter before hurriedly catching back up with Phil just before he reaches the dining hall. They enter and it is the same routine as the dinner before. Dan sits listening to the talk of the royal family. Phil seems to have a good relationship with his parents. Dan wishes he knew what that was like.

They finish their breakfast and Dan follows Phil out of the dining hall. They walk and approach the door that servants are not allowed to enter.

“Wait here.” Phil enters that door and all Dan can see is another corridor. He waits for Phil for nearly 45 minutes before he comes back out. “It is snowing today; do you have a winter cloak?”

“No my Lord.” Dan says shamefully, most people do but because of Dan’s previous living situations he was denied one.

“Well you will need one; you are going to come with me into town. I don’t like riding in carriages so I like to take just horses. Come, I will let you borrow one of mine.” They head up to Phil’s room and Phil puts on his own cloak with the royal emblem which looks like a wolf with a dragon wrapped around it. He hands a plain black on to Dan. They start walking back out and Dan puts on the cloak. They leave the castle and go straight to the stables. 

“The horses you requested are ready Prince Phillip” An old male neko servant bows as we walk past.

“Thank you.” Phil assumes Dan has never ridden a horse before, but he knows because Dan is part animal the horse will be gentle with Dan. It is easier for nekos to ride because being part animal the horses feel calmer with them. Dan holds the reigns while Phil gets on his horse before jumping up onto his own. Phil starts riding with Dan following. They trot at an even pace all the way to the village Dan observed from the balcony. The cold weather is nipping at Dan’s nose causing it to be red and runny. They stop in front of what Dan presumes is the town hall.

“Stay here with the horses, I have some business to deal with I shouldn’t be too long.” Phil smiles at the last statement. They both dismount their horses at the same time before Dan ties both of them to the horse poles so they don’t run away. Dan puts the hood of the cloak up as his ears started to get cold. Dan walks around the front of the town house for a while holding the cloak close to him before Phil comes back out. 

“Let’s head off; there is somewhere I want to show you.” Dan nods and they both untie their own horses and head off with Dan following. They ride out of the town and ride down a road with dense trees before Phil slows down and stops. Phil hopes off tying the horse to a poll and Dan does the same. “Come.” Phil says with a smile. They walk together for a few minutes before approaching a lake. 

“Wow” Dan says marveling at the beauty. It has stopped snowing but it is still quite cold. 

“Yeah, I like to come here before lunch, it is my favorite spot to relax and gather my thoughts. I usually don’t bring anyone else here, but I like you so I felt like you would like it.”

“I do, it is so pretty. I’ve never seen something like this before”

“You haven’t?” Phil questions turning toward Dan. Dan shakes his head.

“No, were I was before I wasn’t allowed to ever leave the building, everything I have seen since I came here has been so beautiful. Even the color of the castle walls I marveled at.” Phil doesn’t respond and looks ahead out at the lake deep in thought. 

“We should get going so we can be back by the time they bring lunch.” Dan nods and they both walk back to their horses and ride back to the castle.


	4. The Neko's new friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter uploaded in one day. Man i am on a role today. I hope you all enjoy :)

They enter the castle after taking the horses back to the stable. Dan loves this place, he has never been happier. They immediately walk back up to Phil’s room. Phil sits at his large desk and Dan takes his seat after removing his cloak and immediately opens up the book he was reading before. Not too long later a knock.

“You may enter Cat.”

“Here is your lunch my Lord, and Dan” She first leaves the plates in front of Phil before walking over and leaving Dan’s serving in front of him. Phil is instantly eating without even looking up.

“How does he know who is knocking at the door” Dan asked Cat.

“Well, once there is a servant set to come in at a certain time he always knows it will be the same server so he addresses us directly because he is expecting us.”

“OH.” Dan says taking a bit, just as Cat was about to leave Dan says “Oh cat?”

“Yes?” 

“Tell Lizzy that lunch is delicious” Dan smiles taking a fork full of mash potatoes. Cat nods, bows to the prince, and leaves.  
“You know the name of the cook?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, last night I spent some time in the kitchen talking to people and this morning I spoke to Lizzy while I watched her cook.”

“It is good that you are already making friends, you fit in really good here Dan. Everyone really likes you, I’m glad you were sold to us.” Dan merely smiles at Phil’s last words taking another bite and focusing on his book while Phil does the same. They sit and read in peaceful silence for a few hours until Phil spoke.

“Have you heard me and my parents talking about the ball?” Phil knows nekos have great hearing. 

“I have my Lord” Dan responds putting his book to the side. 

“Well, I need to vent about it.” Phil looks up from his book balancing his head in his hand propped up on the table

“You can speak to me all you like; I’ve always been a good listener.” Phil smiles.

“Okay, well first thing, they are inviting all eligible royals to the ball and I am supposed to find a lifelong partner by the end of the event. I mean how they can expect me to fall in love with a guy in less than a day is unreasonable.” Dan’s ears perk up when Phil said ‘guy’. “And it has to be royalty, I mean at least I am getting to be with a guy but the standards are still too strict.” Phil sighs, “Anyways, I just needed to vent that to someone.”

“I can understand how frustrating that might be for someone, I’m sorry you have to go through such a thing.”

“Thanks for listening Dan.”

“Of course my Lord, if I may, what book is it that you are reading” Phil motions Dan to come over and see. Dan gets up and stands next to where Phil is sitting looking at the book. 

“A Wizard’s forge?! That is my favorite book.” Dan says excitedly.

“Really,” Phil looks at Dan, “it is my favorite book too!!” Both boys laugh. They chat some more and they seem to get along quite well. They chat and read in silence on and off the rest of the day. They were laughing at a joke Phil made when there is a knock.

“Enter”

“Dinner is served Prince Phillip”

“Thank you, dismissed.” The servant leaves.

“Why do they seem to have different servants tell you when the food is ready?” Dan knows he isn’t really supposed to ask questions without permition but this slipped out.

“It is just really that they send anyone who isn’t currently busy.” Phil responded. He didn’t seem to mind Dan asked a question without permition first. Maybe they were slowly becoming more like friends than master and servant.

In the dining hall Dan uses his neko hearing to listen to their conversation about the Ball.

“Phil my dear, I know how you won’t be able to completely fall in love with someone in under a day. Your father and I were not in love at first but it was out duty, the more we spent time the more we fell in love.”

“Yeah mom but what if I choose someone and after I get to know them they are horrible but then I don’t have a choice but to stay with them. Everyone at balls makes the best impression and hides whatever part of them is the worst.” Dan can’t help but think he has practically told Phil already the worst thing about him was his past life.

“Ah Phil my boy, I am sure it will work out in the end.”

“Why does it have to be a royal, can’t I find and fall in love with someone in my own time who isn’t a royal. I mean you are already letting me marry a man, how about actually letting me marry for love?”

“Phil my dear we have already extended too much to let you marry a man changing more traditions will cause people to question the throne.”

“Listen to your mother Phillip, you are a very good prince, but if you disobey us you will give up your title as prince.” The king states a little more harshly than intended. Dan’s eyes water slightly, poor Phil.

“If I can’t marry for love then I don’t want to be a prince.” Phil stands up and storms out with Dan quickly following. They sit in Phil’s chambers until 9 without speaking. 

“You are free to go Dan.” Dan nods standing up. Before he leaves he speaks.

“You know, my Lord, I will be here for you, if it helps you can think of me as a friend and not just your servant.” Phil looks at Dan before standing up. Dan gets a little scared thinking he spoke out of line as Phil approached him. Dan flinched as Phil pulls him in for a hug. 

“Why did you tense up when I put my arms around you Dan?” Phil whispers pulling Dan in for a tighter hug.

“It is because usually when people approach me and touch me they do it to hurt me, I was raised to fear being touched I guess.” Dan says starting to tear up at the memories. 

“I would never hurt you Dan, and thank you. I do sort of already think of you as a friend.” Dan nuzzles his head into Phil’s neck while Phil pets his head. After a few moments Phil ends the hug. “You should go eat something and rest Dan it has been a long day.” Dan nods and leaves forgetting to bow, but Phil didn’t seem to mind.


	5. The Neko's truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPRISE! here is chapter 5. enjoy.

Over the next few weeks Dan and Phil act more and more like friends. They only act like master and servant around other people, but when they are both alone they chat or sit in comfortable silence. Dan is slowly starting to fall for the prince, but any romance between a royal and a neko is strictly forbidden and can result in Dan going to prison. He has only told Cat about his sexuality, she fully supports Dan. Dan is trying desperately to get rid of his evolving feelings for Phil because he knows Phil will have to marry in 4 days after the ball. The ball, only 3 days more until the ball for the prince is going to happen. Then the day afterwards Phil will marry whoever he chooses. Dan tries to bury his feelings but the more time he spends with Phil the deeper they become. 

Dan is sitting at his low table with his head back against the wall dozing off into slumber.

“Dan?”

“hmm?” Dan opens his eyes and sits forward leaning his head in his hands.

“Are you alright?” Phil asks looking concerned for Dan.

“I just didn’t sleep very much last night, I will be fine.” Dan hates thunder storms, the weather is never the same, one day it will be hot and sunny, the next it will be snowing. Last night there was a huge storm and Dan couldn’t sleep. There is a knock just as Phil was about to ask why he couldn’t sleep very well.

“Enter”

“Prince Phillip, the King and Queen wish for you and Dan in the common room.”

“Thank you, dismissed.” 

“Why would they ask for me as well?” Dan asks trying to wake himself up as he stood.

“Well, that would ruin the surprise now wouldn’t it? Shall we head there now?” Surprise? Dan’s head is filled with questioning thoughts, why would they have a surprise for him, he isn’t anyone that special. Dan follows Phil all the way down to the common room.

“Ah Phil my boy, Dan.” The king speaks.

“Dan sweaty,” The Queen interrupts, “Phil has told us that you were given up as a baby to the shelter.”

“Yes I was.” Dan looks down shamefully. Now it is the kings turn to speak.

“Well we have been working really hard, using the information we have about you, to find your mother.” Dan’s ears perk up and he raises his head.  
“Dan, meet your mother.” Phil says just as an older female neko walks in the room.

“Daniel?” Says the women, she has wavy brown hair and brown eyes like Dan, they also share the same dimple. “Oh my god Danny!” She shouts running toward Dan engulfing him in a giant hug. Tears flowing out of Dan’s eyes as he hugs his mother back tightly. Dan ends the hug.

“You… Mom?... Why… Why did you give me up?” Dan asks through the tears.

“I can’t tell you the details in front of anyone, but I was forced to, my… my own master did not want you in his presence. Today was my day off and I received a letter and I came immediately without my master knowing. I am so glad I can finally meet my son.” She cries pulling Dan into another hug. While they are hugging everyone else in the room dismisses themselves so they may speak alone.

They speak about what both of their lives are like. Dan tells her about his past life and how his life now has been the best thing he can ever dream of. Dan learns his mom is constantly abused at her castle, but she escapes her pain through reading. Dan must have got the love for reading from her.

“Danny darling. Your father… is my master. He forced himself upon me; he is the king of the neighboring sector, Dan, that means you are a prince.” Dan stands there shocked, a neko prince, but a neko being royalty is forbidden. “That is why he forced me to get rid of you, because of the laws, you are neko royalty darling.”

“I’m… I’m royalty.” Is the only thing Dan can muster.

“Yes sweaty, my master would lock me and you both up if anyone found out, so please darling don’t tell anyone, I must take my leave, I promise every chance I get I will come see you. I will be escorting my master’s daughter to the ball, I shall hope to see you there.” She places a kiss in between his ears, and says no more before she walks out leaving Dan with his own thoughts.

Seeing the woman take her leave Phil walks back into the room. He walks over and stands in front of Dan. Dan’s face has gone pale from being a bit shocked at the discovery of his lineage as a royal.

“Hey Phil” Dan was allowed to be on first name basis with Phil when no one else is around “If you have no duties today, may we go to the lake?” 

“Gladly, I’ll have someone ready the horses.”

~Scene transition~

They arrive at the lake roughly an hour later, it is chilly today but it is not that bad. It was nearing lunch so they had Lizzy prepare them some to go lunches to take with them. Dan and Phil are both sitting quietly on a blanket eating looking out at the lake. They sit there in silence for quite a while. 

“Hey Dan, do you think I can convince my parents to let me marry a non-royal neko?”

“Well, they already won’t let you marry a non-royal, but a neko? That is one of the most forbidden laws. Why do you ask?” Phil doesn’t answer and doesn’t give Dan time to react before he leans over and quickly places a small kiss on Dan’s lips. Phil turns back and looks at the lake blushing. Dan is staring at Phil shocked trying to process what has just happened. Phil just kissed him, not just Phil, but a prince, a prince just kissed his neko servant. 

“We have been here quite a while. Everyone will be worried shall we head back.” Phil says standing up. Dan gathers their things strapping them to the horses before they ride back, both of them with smiles on their faces.

They make it back to the castle gates as the first crack of thunder vibrates the ground. Dan jumps as they walk back from the stables to the castle’s front entrance. Phil quickly realizes why Dan couldn’t get enough sleep the night before seeing how he jumps at the thunder. They enter the castle and head straight to the dining hall as a servant passing said dinner has already been served. 

After dinner they both head to the library to get a few books each before heading up to Phil’s room. They quietly read by themselves for hours. The clock chimes 9pm, just as Dan was getting up to leave so does Phil. Phil walks over to Dan placing another gentle kiss on Dan’s lips, this time a little longer. Dan melts into the kiss. Phil then pulls him into a hug; Dan nuzzles his head into Phil’s neck before speaking.

“My mom gets abused at her castle.” Dan doesn’t speak more than that; instead he places another small kiss on Phil’s lips before heading to his room across the hall with his books. He can’t fall asleep right away thinking of everything that happened today. His feelings for Phil have never been stronger, now that he knows he is royalty he might have a chance to stay with Phil, the one problem, is that it is still forbidden.


	6. The Neko's bad night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being begged for another chapter. So here ya go. It is very short but you guys wanted more so enkoy.

Dan tosses and turns for hours unable to slow the thoughts in his head enough to fall asleep. It is the last night that Phil will be free. The ball is tomorrow. Dan can’t fall asleep, especially since there is a storm tonight. Dan was just getting up to head to the library when there is a knock on his door.  
“Yes?” Dan calls out.

“Hey Dan, come with me for a sec.” Cat calls from the other side of the door. Dan slips on his shoes and leaves his room, Cat motions for him to follow so he does. They go all the way to the stables where Dan’s usual horse he rides is all saddled up. 

“What is going on Cat?”

“Phil went out riding to the lake, he said to wake you and have you follow him after he left.” Cat said draping Dan’s cloak around him. Dan hasn’t been to the lake by himself yet, and it is dark, he hopes he doesn’t get lost.

“Oh Dan, before you go, Phil spoke to me, he told me about you guys. I’m happy for both of you. If you tell him the truth about what your mother said I am sure he can convince his parents to let you guys stay together. Tell him, he deserves to know.” Dan nods and trots away on his horse. Dan had told Cat everything; he knew he could trust her. Dan contemplates the entire way if he should tell Phil he is royal, and if so, how should he tell Phil he is a Prince. Dan is lost in thought and is almost at the lake when he hears multiple other hooves from behind him. Neko servants are not supposed to ride without their masters so Dan immediately hopes off walking the horse as if he was walking it to his master.

“Look what we have here, such a cute Neko.” Says one man who hops of his horse handing the reigns to his servant. “Go walk back to the town with my horse.” The man directs at his servant who doesn’t hesitate. He shoves Dan against a tree so hard that he hits his head. With his hands on the back of his head, Dan slips onto his knees bending over with a pounding head. The stranger ties Dan’s horse up before going back to Dan and forcing him to stand. 

“What is such a cute neko doing out here by himself” The man says with one hand on Dan’s throat tight enough to hold him in place but still allow him to breath.   
While his other hand is snaking down Dan’s body. Dan doesn’t answer as he starts tearing up.

“Aww, a little shy now are we.” He rips off Dan’s cloak tearing it. Dan knows what is going to happen. 

“PHIL!!” Dan screams. He knows he is close enough that Phil can hear him. “Phil HELP!” He screams before he is punched and he is having his shirt torn off.  
“You shut your mouth you filthy neko.” Dan is sobbing barely able to catch his breath and the man’s grip tightens around his neck. Dan can’t breathe; his vision goes dark as he is being suffocated. 

“DAN!” Phil yells running toward him. The man ran away after Dan has fainted and Phil couldn’t see who it was. He took Dan’s horse. “Dan.” Phil says with tears welling up, taking off his cloak and putting it around Dan. Phil picks Dan up and carries him to his horse putting him on before he got on himself. Once he was on the horse he turned Dan to balance on his chest so he wouldn’t fall off. He quickly rode back to the castle.


	7. The Neko's final day before the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but it makes up for the cliff hanger the last chapter was left on. Enjoy.

Dan regained consciousness while riding back to the castle and gently held on to Phil the rest the way back. Phil jumped of the horse catching Dan as he slid off the horse. Phil left the horse at the front of the castle, he didn’t even care about the horse right now. He carried Dan bridal style all the way back into his room. Dan’s head is pounding and he is freezing. Phil laid him down on his large bed before leaving the room. Dan turns on his side slowly shivering from lack of clothes. Phil came back in after getting a long sleeve shirt from Dan’s room. Phil helped him sit up and he took of the cloak and threw it on the ground helping Dan into the shirt. 

“Do you think you can stand Dan?”

“I... I don’t know.” Dan tries to stand but his head pounds worse and his feet are numb. He falls over and Phil catches him picking him back up and putting him on the bed.

“You need to warm up.” Phil says pulling the duvet over Dan. Dan doesn’t reply he just nuzzles into the pillows and covers absorbing the heat. Phil takes off his shirt and puts on his sleeping trousers and climes into the other side of the bed pulling Dan onto his chest to help him warm up with his body heat. Dan nuzzles his nose into the crook of Phil’s neck sniffing the smell of his aftershave as he drifts off into sleep.

Both boys are awakened to a knocking at the door.

“My lord both you and Dan are needed in the common room immediately” An unfamiliar voice shouts. It is well past 9 in the morning; they both wake up and sit up at the same time.

“How are you feeling Dan.”

“I am safe and warm. Thanks to you.” Dan says smiling turning toward Phil. Phil places a passionate kiss on the nekos lips. Phil gets out of bed getting dressed. Dan finger combs his hair and straightens his shirt. They both quickly head down into the common room and enter.

~Scene transition~

“MOM!” Dan shouts running into his mother’s arms. 

“Daniel my dear, Phil told the king and I about your mothers living conditions, so we bought her and she will be working for us now.” Dan looks at Phil and smiles and thanks him before hugging his mother again tightly. 

“Dan while we are having breakfast why don’t you show your mother around the castle. She will be roommates with Cat so after the tour find Cat and she will take you to your guy’s shared room.” Phil speaks and the royal family leaves to the dining hall. Phil flashes Dan a smile as he walks out. Dan immediately takes his mom’s hand and shows her around the castle the same way Cat did. After the tour they go meet Cat in the kitchen and Cat gladly takes his mom to their now shared room. The royal family has long finished eating, Phil is going to have servants helping him dress for the ball tonight. Dan doesn’t have long left until he and Phil will have to go back to being servant and master.

Dan is told by Phil to go do whatever he wants today so he wanders the garden until sunset. Just as the sun is setting Dan hears carriages coming through the gate, the ball is starting. Dan goes back up to Phil’s room and lets himself in. He hasn’t needed to knock anymore Phil said he may come in whenever he likes. Dan’s jaw drops at Phil’s appearance, his hair is put perfectly in its place with white pants and a red royal jacket. All the other servants have left. Dan was about to speak when someone announced outside the door that all the guests have arrived. 

“Dan, if you love me the way I do will you always stand by my side forever?”

“Yes Phil, always without question.” Phil smiles kissing Dan.

“I won’t choose anyone who is at the ball today, I already have the one I want, and I will deny everyone and tell my parents you are the only one I want. If they remove my title we will leave together with your mother and Cat, I have already spoke to them both. We will leave and have a happy life in another village.” Dan smiles hugging Phil tightly.

“Then shall we go, everyone is expecting you.” Dan says standing on his toes and kissing Phil. The walk out and head to the ball room.


	8. The Neko's announcement

Dan and Phil pause just outside of the large doors to the ball room. The music suddenly stops and you can hear the king speaking thanking everyone and announcing Phil is about to enter. Just before the guards in the ball room open the door Phil places another kiss on Dan’s lips. The doors open and Phil straightens his back and walks in with Dan following behind him. They walk down the steps and walk to the royal table in the front of the ball room. The music resumes and people start to dance yet again. Phil speaks to his parents for a few moments greeting them before he walks over to Dan who is standing a few feet behind Phil.

“So Dan, I have to put on a show for everyone, I will have to dance and talk to everyone here, at the end of the event it when I will announce you are the one I want. I would announce it now but everyone is having so much fun I don’t want to ruin the event, I will wait until the end.” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear. Dan nods and Phil goes and immediately starts dancing with one of the women. Dan spots his mom behind the food table and goes to join her. 

“Hey mum.” 

“Hey sweaty, this is quite the event now is it, in all my time working I think this is the largest one I have seen.”

“Hey mom, can we talk for a bit out in the hallway.”

“Of course sweaty.” Dan and his mom walk out into the hall using the servants door.

“Mom, the prince and I are together. He is going to announce that I will be his lifelong partner and I think that will cause his parents to revoke his title. But if I have your permition, knowing now who I really am, if me and you tell the king and queen, Phil might get to keep me, and keep his title as prince.”

Dan’s mom pauses and just looks at Dan.

“Alright, I’ll do it. I will stand by you and confirm the fact that you are royalty. I am happy you have found someone as lovely as Phil to make you happy love. Shall we go back in?” Dan nods and they walk back in. Dan spends most the event watching Phil talk and dance with other people. Occasionally he and his mom would have a short dance. The music pauses and the king starts to speak as Phil walks over to Dan.

“Let’s go announce to everyone.”

“Oh Phil, before we do.” Dan leans closer to whisper to Phil telling him the truth about himself. “I will tell them with my mom to confirm it.” Phil smiles then nods and walks over to the royal table and steps up with Dan following. 

“Ah Phil my boy,” the king acknowledges Phil, “It is nearing the end of this fabulous ball and it is time for Phil to announce who he has chosen to marry.” Phil steps forward motioning for Dan to stand beside him instead of behind.

“I will be wedding my best friend, my loyal servant, Dan.” Phil speaks loudly grabbing Dan’s hand. The entire room gasps and their jaws drop. “Before anyone has anything to say he will speak.”

“Hello everyone,” Dan starts, ”I would like to announce to everyone including the king and queen, that my mother was forced by her old master, who was a king, and got pregnant with me. That officially makes me a royal.” Dan tries his best to speak loudly and well-mannered like a prince would.

“Phil my dear is this true?” The queen asks standing next to Phil.

“Yes mother, and you can confirm it with his mother. I have chosen to marry him, even if it means revoking my title, I will marry Dan because I love him.” Phil smiles at the last part looking over at Dan who smiled back. The king stands and walks over to them as well.

“For the first time a neko royal has been found.” The king speaks loud addressing the entire audience. “A royal must marry another Royal to keep the blood pure, as this man has now been announces as royal, Phil and Dan, you have my blessings to marry. The ceremony will be held immediately tomorrow.” The king walks over to Dan and shakes his hand and goes over and hugs Phil. 

“Thank you father, mother.” Phil bows slightly and grabs Dan’s hand pulling him out of the ball room.

“Phil where are we going?” Dan asks.

“To the bedroom.”


	9. The Neko's night with Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter in 1 day. This is some smutt for ya be prepared.

Phil doesn’t waste too much time; they are practically running hand in hand all the way to Phil’s bedroom. Dan is out of breath by the time they get there, he should really workout more. As soon as they are back in Phil’s room he pushes Dan against the door and kisses his hungrily. The kiss is rough and enlists is a surprised noise from Dan, but he kisses roughly back putting one hand behind Phil’s head and the other resting on Phil’s chest. Phil deepens the kiss exploring Dan’s mouth with his tongue.  
Phil moves his kisses to Dan’s neck gently nibbling a purple mark at the base while undoing the buttons on his royal clothing. Phil quickly removes his top moving back to kissing Dan’s lips. Both Dan’s arms wrap around Phil’s neck and Phil picks him up with Dan’s legs wrapping around his waist. Phil pins Dan to the wall with his waist so he doesn’t slide down and he stops kissing Dan to remove his shirt over his head. The moment it is removed Phil is exploring Dan’s mouth some more. Phil slides his hangs under Dan’s butt supporting him as he takes him over to the bed.

Phil places Dan on the bed staying on top on him. Phil stops kissing Dan for a few moments to look at the neko beneath him. His lips are reddened from the rough kissing and the mark on his neck is already bruising. Phil moves to kiss his neck after a few seconds of looking at him, making the neko give soft quiet moans in return. Phil starts moving down kissing Dan’s stomach and pinching one of his nipples. Phil takes off Dan’s pants as well as his own and kisses Dan’s leg moving back up his stomach placing small kisses until he reaches Dan’s lips kissing them softer this time. Phil places several soft kisses before placing a rough kiss and grinding down into Dan at the same time making both boys moan softly into each other’s mouths. 

Phil breaks their lips apart causing Dan to pout. Phil then pulls Dan’s boxers off as well as his own throwing them aside. Phil doesn’t have lube so he licks his fingers putting one at Dan’s entrance teasing him while his other hand is holding one of Dan’s legs against his hip. Phil slowly puts the finger in letting Dan adjust before moving it slowly. Phil leans down and kisses Dan while adding a second finger making Dan flinch a little. After a few moments Phil moves both fingers trying to find that special spot. Dan gasps bucking his hips up when Phil finds it. Phil slowly adds a third finger making Dan softly mewl at the stinging. Phil lets him adjust some more before moving his fingers avoiding hitting that spot so Dan doesn’t get to close so they can both enjoy this as long as possible.

When Phil thinks Dan is stretched enough he pulls Dan by the hips closer to him. Phil leans down and kisses and nibbles Dan’s ear as he lines himself up with Dan’s entrance. Phil moved his head to look at Dan. Dan nods saying it is okay to enter him. Phil slowly pushes in stopping every few moments to let Dan adjust before sliding it in more. Phil is now all the way inside Dan, he stays there for a few moments letting Dan adjust while kissing him before he slowly starts going in and out. Phil lays his weight on Dan while slowly moving in and out. Using one hand to gently pull the brown hair and another to hold one of Dan’s legs in place against his hip while he slowly moves. 

“Please Phil, faster.” Dan says moaning softly sweat starting to prickle at his forehead. Phil leans back up holding on to Dan’s hips with both hands. He pulls mostly out of Dan before he pauses and looks at Dan beneath him. Dan opened his mouth to tell Phil to keep going but instead a moan came out as Phil slammed back all the way into Dan. Phil speeds up his thrusts moving one hand to stroke Dan while keeping the other gripping tightly on his hip. Dan grips the bed sheets moaning louder and louder. Phil angles his own hips to hit that special spot making Dan arch his back with a supper loud moan. Phil continues to hit that spot roughly while stroking Dan. They are both panting moaning messes as Phil thrusts so hard that the bed is squeaking. Both boys let out cuss words while moaning the others names as they both reach their highs. Dan doesn’t have time to warn Phil before he is coming onto Phil’s hand and his own stomach. As Dan comes he clenches around Phil sending him over the edge and he comes inside Dan. Phil rides out both their orgasms before slowly sliding out of Dan.

Phil falls beside Dan in a panting, sweaty mess. Phil looks over at Dan who is still calming down and giggles. Dan looks over at Phil.

“What is so funny?” Dan asks smiling softly.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, it was more incredible than I imagined it would be.” Dan sits up with his anus burning a little from all the action and places a kiss on Phil’s lips. 

“I love you Dan.”

“I love you to Phil.”

“Common, let’s go take a bath, it will help you not be so sore in the morning.” Dan nods and Phil goes and warms a bath before picking Dan up bridal style and placing him into the bath sliding in behind him pulling him so Dan’s back is against his chest. They sit in the water until it turns cold. They get out and put on their boxers before they both climb into bed. They snuggle up under the covers and fall asleep with smiles on their faces. Now all they have to do is get through the wedding tomorrow.


	10. The Neko wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appoligize for everything that happens. this is a supper short chapter but the next chapter will make up for it. I tried to make the setting similar to Dil's wedding so yeah.

The sun is shining; people are gathered facing the wedding arch next to the beautiful lake with fish jumping in the water. They have a musician playing on a white piano and the caterers and bar tenders are cooking and mixing in the field. Everyone is sitting in wait for the ceremony to start.

“Are you ready for this sweaty?” Dan’s mom asked as the wedding chime began.

“Yeah.” Dan says with the biggest smile on his face as the line of guards move to the side to reveal Dan with his arm locked with his mothers. The guards were standing in a line close together to hide Dan until he walked down the aisle since there were no doors. Dan takes a look at what is ahead of him as he starts walking down the path with his mother giving him away. He smiles at Phil who has hair perfect ebony hair combed to the side and some pants that are tight in all the right areas.   
They reach Phil with the wedding chime still playing. Dan’s mom kisses his cheek and bows to Phil slightly. Phil takes Dan in his arms and walks onto the stands. (You can probably imagine the stereo typical wedding stuff that happens now) They kiss and are now officially married before the priest can even finish the sentence “you may now..” They kiss a few more times before they both smile pressing their foreheads together.

“How about we get this party started.” Dan says as the king directs everyone to the tables in the field. It is a perfect wedding that anyone can imagine. All the tables have pink floral decorations in the middle. Dan and Phil walk over to the table with the cake and Dan cuts it and takes the first slice. He feeds Phil at the same time Phil feeds him. The caterers give cake to all the other guests with wine. The band has arrived and is now playing some funkier music. Everyone is up and dancing next to the lake until midnight. The king announced the party to come to a close when suddenly there is a loud noise. Everyone jumps at the sound.

“Father!” Phil yells running toward the king lying in the ground. 

“The king has been shot!” A servant yells as the guests scatter and Dan, Phil, and the queen all run toward the king. 

“No, no, no, no, no, Darling.” The queen says crying. The King was shot directly in the heart and is instantly dead. Dan uses his neko hearing to try to hear anyone far away that might have shot him. He thinks he hears someone among the trees and runs toward it without a second thought.

“Dan wait!” Phil calls as he stands up to follow Dan. Phil runs where Dan went only to see Dan tied up on the back of a horse with something in his mouth so he can’t cry out. “DAN!” Phil yells trying to run after them but the horses are much quicker. Phil runs back to his mom.

“Ma, the guy who shot Dad, he just kidnapped Dan. I won’t let them get away with this, I will find whoever it is and execute them on the spot I promise.” Phil knelled next to his father. “I will save Dan and avenge you father, even if it is the last thing I do.”


	11. The Neko meets his blood family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to craft.

Dan passed out shortly after he could no longer see Phil. Dan had awoken in a dark room illuminated by a single lamp by the door. Dan tried to move but was unable. He looked up and saw both his arms were chained above his head. He has been stripped of all his clothing and is in a kneeling position with a chain around both wrists leading into the ceiling. Dan knows there is no point in struggling he won’t ever slip out of these chains. He looks around the dark room and sees 2 children tied up in a similar fashion to him, the only difference is that they have sacks as clothing. 

“Hello.” Dan calls to the kids. “Do you happen to know where we are” The older kid looks up at Dan. He is full of bruises.

“All we know is that this is a torture dungeon. We were taken a few months ago. Been like this ever since.” The younger child starts crying. Dan looks closer in the dim light and sees that the smaller boy is a female neko.

“Don’t cry, I’m sure Prince Phil will come for me, and I won’t leave without you both. We will all get out of here I promise.” There is a loud bang causing all 3 of them to jump.

“Yes, Prince Phil will indeed come for his precious neko, and when he does, neither of you will live to see the light of day.” Dan starts crying at the large man that came in. All Dan can think about is that Phil will save him.

“He will save me and kill you in the process!” Dan shouts with tears rolling down his face. It is too dark to see the man’s appearance. He walks up to Dan and grabs him by the neck hoisting him up and shoving him against the wall. 

“I’d like to see him try.” The man growls in a low voice before throwing Dan back down causing the chains to cut his wrists. The man gives one kick in the stomach to each child before he walks out. 

“Don’t worry, Phil is strong and has an army at his command, we will get out of here together.” The children nod as they softly cry. Dan doesn’t stop crying himself. He really hopes Phil is able to find him.

 

“The scouts have returned my Lord.” A servant speaks to Phil. Phil quickly stands and goes to meet the scouts outside.

“My lord, more than one person has seen a brown haired neko being carried on the back of a horse into the neighbor kingdom’s castle. There is a good chance he is there.” One of the scouts reported.

“Get everything ready, we are heading there immediately.” Phil stated putting on his cloak and going to his horse in the stables. 

 

Dan is awoken with a kick to the face causing his nose to bleed.

“Wake up Dan.” Dan looks up, the room is brighter than before, and Dan now notices a small window high up letting in sunlight.   
“What do you want with me” Dan says trying not to cry.

“Well I already killed the King, now all I have to do is use you to kill Phil, then when I am done with you I will kill you as well. Simple really.”  
“Why would you do something like this” This time Dan doesn’t hold back the tears.

“Because the royal family broke the most sacred rule, allowing a neko to marry a prince and become royalty. How pitiful.”

“I was royalty before we were even married!” Dan shouts without thinking. The man walks closer to Dan lifting his chin to look at his face.

“So your mother didn’t kill you like she was ordered. You look just like her. It is nice to meet you son. I have a present for you.” Dan realizes, this is the neighbor king who used to own his mother. The same king who rapped her and got her pregnant with him. He really hopes his stupid action to say he was royalty doesn’t get his mother hurt. Lost in thoughts and tears Dan sees 2 other large Men walk in.

“So, you are our half neko brother.” Dan assumes that they are the kings normal children. “This should be fun.” One Pulls Dan onto his feet while the other starts to punch Dan. Dan can see through blurry tears that they are twins. Very strong ones at that. 

“Let’s have some fun with him brother.” The other speaks and they both look at each other. The children seem to not be here, they must have been taken somewhere else. They unchain Dan just to chain him up in chains tied to the ground. He is then pushed onto his stomach getting dirt from the ground in his mouth. He is then pulled onto his hands and knees. He knows what is happening. One of these brothers are the same from before at the lake.   
“Don’t fight you filthy neko, it would only hurt more if you do.” One brother pulls Dan’s hair until his face is at crotch level and the other is positioning himself at the other end. Dan tried to get away but he can’t move. He can’t do anything. He cries hoping Phil gets here soon.


	12. The Neko's savior

Dan doesn’t remember what happened after they started torturing him. He blacked out shortly. He wakes up chained back in the original position and the 2 kids have returned but they are sleeping. In the dim light of the torch outside the cell Dan can see everything on his body. It is covered in bruises and cuts. His leg has fallen asleep so he tried to shift his weight but instead cried out in pain. They had sexually assaulted him so bad he physically hurt to move anything.

“Are you alright?” The older child speaks softly.

“They hurt me pretty bad actually, I’m sorry if I woke you.” Dan whispers back.

“It’s okay, they hurt us too, but we have been dealing with it longer so I guess you could say we are used to it.” Dan starts to tear up imagining what they do to these poor kids.

“Umm, how old are you guys and what are your names?” He asks quietly as to not wake the smaller child.

“I am Jamie, 7 and this is my little sis Amber she is 4. We have mixed parents so she came out a neko like our mum but I came out like my daddy.”

“I see, I am Dan, I’m 18, I also have a neko mum and a normal dad.” There is a long pause as Dan chokes back tears looking at the bruises on these poor children.

“Dan?” Jamie speaks

“Yeah?”

“Will you promise not to ever leave us alone?” There is no holding back the tears now Dan is full on crying.

“I promise.”

\------------------------------------------------

“We really should rest Lord Phillip it is a long ride.”

“No, we will not rest until they are dead and Dan is safe understood.” Phil speaks harshly.

“Yes sir.” They continue riding for almost an hour through the woods to the next kingdoms castle.

“Halt!” Phil shouts. “They will hear the horses, we should be within 300 feet of their castle, we leave the horses and go on foot.” Phil commanded as he dismounted and started running with the 50 strongest warriors following behind him. They reach the castle and 10 soldier’s steps forward to enter first to make a path for Phil to get to Dan. They all slam their shoulders into the castle doors until the give way and they all charge in immediately met with this kingdoms strongest warriors. There is constant clanking from all the metal swords as they start to fight, Phil doesn’t draw his sword yet but stays in a circle of 5 people as they make their way through to find the dungeons.  
\----------------------------------------------

“I hear something.” Amber speaks with her ears perked up.

“Yeah me too, sounds like… fighting.” Dan hopes with all his heart that it is Phil that has come for him. He heard a loud bang from the door in the dungeon. The kind approaches the cell doors.

“Looks like our bait worked, not to long now before little Philly will be lying in a pool of his own blood.” He gives off a loud evil laugh before walking back out of the dungeon but not before he made Dan cry. Dan is praying with all his might that Phil doesn’t get hurt. Dan hears louder door bangs before focusing his eyes toward the cell doors.

“Dan, Dan are you in here?”

“PHIL! I’m over here in the one at the end!” Dan shouts as lout as he can. Phil runs toward the door bashing in the wood and opening the door. Phil immediately runs and scopes up Dan into his arms as Dan cries holding him back never wanting to let go.

“Don’t move Dan I am going to cut the chains.” Dan nods as Phil draws his sword and swings them against the chains breaking them. Phil helps Dan stand but Dan cries out in pain. Phil didn’t really take a close look at his body until he cried out and starts to tear up himself seeing what they have done to him.

“Common Dan I know it hurts but we don’t have much time.” Phil stands Dan up and starts to make their way out.

“Wait, we can’t leave them… I…. I promised I wouldn’t leave them.” Dan says. Phil orders them to quickly cut the children’s chains and pick them up and bring them along. They leave the cell and head for the door.

“Wait.” Jamie speaks. “They will see us if we go that way, I’ve seen a door down this hall way that has daylight.” Phil looks at the other soldiers and nods before heading down this hallway as fast as they can. They reach a door that indeed leads back outside and the moment they are outside there are soldiers charging behind them.

“You guys run now we will hold them off.” Phil yells at Dan and the kids.

“No Phil I will not leave you.” Phil looks back at the door now with solders from the other kingdom pouring out then back at Dan.

“We will sacrifice ourselves if it means the safety of our lords.” One of the soldiers spoke. The 5 soldiers that were with Phil barricaded themselves in between Phil, Dan, and the kids.

“We have to go Phil.” Dan speaks picking up Amber. Phil nods picking up Jamie and running back toward the woods.


	13. The Neko's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet i predict 1 or 2 more chapters after this. enjoy

“Your highnesses are you injured?” A servant calls as soon as they enter their castle.

“I am not but Dan and these kids are please take care of them” Phil says 

“Yes your highness. Please come with me.” She speaks beckoning Dan and the kids to follow them.

“NO!” Dan shouts as he hold onto Phil, “I don’t want to leave your side again even for a moment.” Phil’s eyes start to tear up.

“It’s okay Dan, your safe, you don’t have to leave my side, I will help you guys myself, let’s get you all to the baths.” Phil says. “Let’s go to the royal baths and I will clean you 3 up there.” They all head up to the royal baths without another word. Phil bathes Dan, as Dan bathes Jamie, and Jamie bathes Amber. They all come clean after gentle scrubbing and washing. 

A servant has left all 4 of them some clothes just outside the bath area, so as soon as they are all done bathing they get dressed. Dan puts the clothes on Amber and Phil puts the clothes on Jamie then Phil helps Dan get dressed. 

“Let’s go mother is worried.” Phil spoke. Dan nods holding the hands of both children as they walk into the queen’s bedroom.

“Phil Dan!” the queen shouts and she runs up and hugs them both, “I’m so glad you are back safely and…” She pauses looking behind Dan at the 2 scared children, “Who might these be?”

“They were taken just as I was and hurt, I promised them I wouldn’t leave them behind.” Dan spoke. The Queen merely smiled.

“What are your names children?”

“I am Jamie, and this is my little sister Amber.” 

“What precious names, we will all take care of you here, Dan and Phil will both help you settle in nicely with the other servants.”

“Absolutely not” Dan says sternly and very out of line for speaking to the queen. “They will not be servants… they… they will be our children.” Dan states before turning toward Phil and smiling and Phil smiles back. Dan continues, “Their parents were killed by the same people that took me, they have nowhere to go, I … I want to adopt them Phil.” Dan says proudly as the children clutch to Dan’s sides.

“I would love that Dan; let’s make them our children, would you kids like that?” Phil speaks and the kids smile and hug both Dan and Phil for several moments. “Now, Jamie, Amber, I don’t know anything about you guys, how about we speak and get to know each other.” The kids nod and they leave the queens quarters and head to the dining hall to eat and converse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. short and sweet and a typical fairy tail ending. enjoy

“So why were such young kids like you being held captive in that place?” Phil asks taking a bite of bread.

“We don’t know the details,” Jamie started, “But from what I have overheard our parents did something bad or had some information they refused to tell, so they tortured us so they would speak but they refused so they were killed. They kept us and kept hurting us for the fun I guess.” Jamie leans his head down about to cry. Dan leans over and hugs the boy.

“Im so sorry you had to go through that.” The queen states.

“I promise you won’t ever have to go through that again, you are our kids now we will make sure you are safe and happy.” Dan states making both the kids smile. They talk about local news and start the plans for the ball to welcome Dan back and to welcome Jamie and Amber into the family. They went back into the peaceful patters as they were before. The kids adjusted well and the kingdom welcomed them with open arms. Dan and Phil’s love kept ever growing. The queen passed many years later and Dan and Phil became the rulers. The laws were changed and nekos were no longer outlawed. They were no longer slaves but workers and were paid for work. Every day the royal family goes to sleep with a smile.


End file.
